YI series: Enemies
by Askre5
Summary: Yo reflects on his Family's dangerous enemies, the Black Turtles. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written on 18/05/2008

A short one shot I wrote, kind of mostly Yo speaking of his enemies the Black Turtles. Not inspired by anything really, but gave me an excuse to introduce the black turtles a little bit more.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, Including Yo and In and the Black Turtles are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Rated K+**

 **This story is part of the YI series and is canon to the Assassin series.**

 _Yo reflects on his Family's dangerous enemies, the Black Turtles._

* * *

I have fought them for so long that I can almost at times tell what they will do next. I've come to be familiar with their fighting methods and many of their strategies. Yet, they still always manage to surprise me. Due to that, I have come to accept that we must always prepare for the unexpected at their hands. Never relay too much on that they will drop back into their usual display.

However, what I do know, my family knows, has been essential in the victories we have managed against them. Knowledge over your enemy is always important. Know thy enemy and you are that much closer to defeat them.

Those I speak of are the Black Turtles. A quartet of evil, devilish man eating turtles from another world. I do not know the name of the world they hail from; I've been there only once and hope I never need return. When I was 15 years of age, they found the way to my world. It has taken me, my mate, our father, when he was alive and those of our sons who currently are old enough to fight, all our strength and courage to keep them from causing terror and destruction across our world.

 _"Watch out!"_

We have managed to keep their focus on us. Their leader is petty, because my mate and I refused to join him so long ago; he is very intent on getting us. He doesn't seem to care how long it will take, his entire focus seems to be on either destroying us… or enslave us.

That doesn't though stop him and his foul followers to try and feast on the humans. We go out regularly to try to save humans from becoming their food. Sometimes we succeed and sometimes we don't. We use our knowledge on them to fight them, draw their attention away from the poor souls they prey up on.

I think the main reason for our success against the Black Turtles is their limited numbers. There is only four of them and only two of them have the deadly bite that can enslave you. That is another good reason to try to keep their focus on me, although I am loath to admit it. I rather not they go on a search for worlds where unsuspecting turtles are easy prey for them to enslave. If their number increases... I dare not think of our chances against them.

 _"Oh crap… they are blocking the way!"_

 _"Then we are forced to fight. Concentrate on a single target. Keep them separated, do not let them team up."_

Even so, only as four they are a force to be reckoned with. Two of them have terrible powers and all of them are immortal. Even the weakest of them can be quite dangerous if you are not prepared, for even he has his own powers.

He's been dubbed the Weak One. Nevertheless, he is the Black Turtle of Lie and Deceit. Even his name is deceptive. This is a six-foot tall turtle when standing with a darkish bluish skin, different tone than mine. When I first met him, he wore nothing but in later years, he's taken up on wearing a bright orange mask and dark grey belt. I have not managed to find out where he got it.

The Weak One, is the only Black Turtle who seems to prefer walking on all four as he crawls around. He is fastest of the cousin ranked ones and the most agile one. However, he is also deceptive and you can never really trust it that he is alone even when he appears to. He has an abnormal sense of smell, rivalling the best bloodhounds. The Black Turtles are not above using that to their advantage, in fact, they usually use him to sniff out prey, or even us their enemies.

 _"Is it just me or does the Weak One get uglier every time I see him."_

 _"HEY!"_

 _"Stop fooling around Raph and just take care of him!"_

It is a good rule to never chase the Weak One if he flees unless you have no choice. One of his favorite strategies is simply to run off in search for a larger and more dangerous Black Turtle and they are often more than happy to take over the fight. Yes, the Weak One seldom lives up to his name; his strength just comes in another form.

That brings me to another cunning turtle, The Experimentor. He is the most cunning and devious of the Black Turtles. Standing the largest of them, seven feet tall and two inches and brownish green in color, this brute is often nicknamed by my sons as an "intelligent bulldozer." Aptly named as though he walks on two legs, he can move just as quickly on four and then it's best not be in his way. Nothing can stop him, even the hardest rock.

Yet, despite his massive frame and strength, this is the most intelligent of the Black Turtles. It is no joking matter that he's called The Experimentor. He experiments on everything and is not above dissecting humans alive. He also creates many devices that he later uses against us in a fight. It was also he who was responsible for the Black Turtles finding my world. He created the device that brought them here.

 _"Watch out… WHOA!"_

 _"Leonardo!"_

I have often suspected that many of the plans and strategies the Black Turtles execute come from him. Many of the ugliest and most difficult traps we have encountered were his creation. He enjoys quite a bit the terror and pain he causes with them. There is little wonder that he's called the Black Turtle of Pain and Suffering.

Despite his devices, he can be a deadly fighter. My sons discovered that he has limited mime powers and can learn to fight through observation only. That often causes him to stay back first before heading into the fight. The moment he does, he becomes an incredibly hard adversary to beat. Due to that, the best strategy against him is to focus on cutting his arms off.

Like the Weak One, the Experimentor was naked when I first encountered him with my mate. However, as our encounters increased, he at one point managed to steal pieces of my gear. Now he sports old gear from me, much like their leader. Donatello, my son has lost two masks to him. First during his first encounter with these devils, the Experimentor now sports that mask. The second he lost much, later when the large Black Turtle ambushed him.

 _"YEEEEHAAAA!"_

 _"Now that must be embarrassing. I almost feel sorry for the Weak One… no wait I don't."_

 _"Stop this nonsense cousin and defeat him!"_

 _"Sure master, as soon as I get him OFF MY BACK!"_

The only Black Turtle that wore anything when my mate and I first met the Black Turtle was the Brute, a crimson colored mask that he seems to treasure. I have never been able to guess why. The Brute unlike the Experimentor and the Weak One is not cousin ranked but brother ranked. He is the second in command to their leader and can be just as fearsome.

Due to being a brother ranked Black Turtle, he is supernaturally fast and strong. Far quicker to heal and recover lost limbs and his bite is extremely dangerous. It can put you right under control of their leader, and it is very, very hard to break free. The Brute can also instill fear into people, work it up and send them into frightened and panicked frenzy. Truly the Black Turtle of Fear and Terror.

However, even if he doesn't terrorize your mind with his fear power, he is a formidable foe in combat. Standing seven feet tall with blackish green skin, he is not ashamed of using his brutal strength and speed when necessary. When fighting him you truly realize that he is not called the Brute for nothing.

 _"Oh I'm sorry, were you using that arm?"_

 _"You are SO dead for that one!"_

The Brute is a brutal fighter, tearing his victims apart if he gets a chance. He is a relentless turtle that does not stop if he has a set goal, he will stop at nothing except by a direct order from his leader. His only loyalty is to him.

The Dark One.

The Black Turtle of Death and Destruction. Black shelled, black greenish skinned, seven foot tall, devilish pure evil in turtle form. The leader of this horrible quartet of man-eating reptiles. The most powerful and most fearsome of them.

 _"Will you stay STILL!"_

 _"Tempting offer, but I must decline."_

 _"Indeed."_

I will never forget our first encounter. He ensnared my mate and me almost immediately with his powerful voice. It is sweet and soothing and can enchant even the strongest willed people. Breaking free is extremely difficult, impossible for some. Only thanks to Master Splinter did we escape, and ever since we have been extra careful to never listen to the tone of his voice. Beware of the Dark One's voice, for once it traps and ensnares you, there is very little hope left.

As if the voice was not enough, the Dark One is even faster and stronger than the Brute and the Experimentor combined. If beheaded his body does not need to seek out the head, instead it simply is summoned back to it. His black carapace is nearly impenetrable; I have lost many swords on it. Like the Brute, his bite can enslave people. The most frightening thing of all, he can enter your mind, even when sleeping and hypnotize you from there. I never permit my sons if I can get away with it to fight him. The Dark One is simply too dangerous.

The gear he now wears is gear he's stolen from me over the years. However, the mask I do not know where he got it. Though I sometimes suspect it is the remains of my mate's mask, dyed blue for some reason….

 _"Wow, they are starting to press on."_

 _"My love… my sons, at the first opportunity… AH!"_

 _"FATHER!"_

 _"YO!"_

* * *

"Let him go, Dark One!" I hear my son Leonardo shout. Valiant but fruitless, the Dark One doesn't let go that easily.

I look at my enemy who has managed to grab my by the katana strap. He holds me over the edge of the rooftop, quite ready and willing to drop me down knowing that I will not survive the fall.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider that demand, Leonardo?" The dark yet soothing sounding voice of the Dark One addresses him. He lifts me a little bit higher to demonstrate that I shall be dropped from this uncomfortable height.

"Hey we have the hostage, get off!" the Weak One growls at my second youngest son. Raphael had managed to latch himself on the carapace and had been on an odd sort of Rodeo across the roof.

"Drop your weapons," the purring voice of the Brute orders my family.

"Do not drop your weapons!" I order right back. They shall not sacrifice themselves to save my life. I shall not have my family become slaves of the Black Turtles. The Dark One shakes me violently.

"Shut up Yo, you are not in position to give orders," he growls at me. "You heard what Hamatoshi said. Drop your weapons."

Hamatoshi, the rarely used true name of the Brute. The Dark One has been known though to address his followers by their true names. Most of the time he uses their titles much like us.

"I shall never tolerate my family serving you, Dark One. I rather die so they may live to fight on," I say and spring my legs up. I land them on his plastron and push hard, the strap gives.

"Father!" I hear my sons yell. However, The Dark One was caught by surprise and I use that to my advantage. Instead of allowing myself to fall, I grab the ledge and pull out my remaining sword. Quickly and swiftly, I hew off my enemy's legs. He roars in pain as he falls to the pavement.

"Quickly my family, we must flee," I say and drop down from the ledge, but safely land on a fire escape. I hear some scuffle but am soon joined by my sons and mate.

"Sorry father, we decided to behead the others before we joined you," Donatello tells me as we land on the ground in the alley.

"Sensible course of action, now hurry down into the sewers," I say and my largest son hurries to the nearest manhole to open it. We are soon gone, another narrow escape in our never-ending battle with those devils.

"Uh here father, got your strap and swords back." Leonardo approaches me in the tunnels with my damaged gear and weapons.

"Ah, thank you my son. I was worried I might just have given the Dark One a reason now to start wearing a katana strap," I say and accept the items. My sons and mate chuckle a bit.

"Now let's go home, Michelangelo waits for our return and so do April, Casey and Shadow," I then hurry my pace in the tunnels and my family follows.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** You could almost say this story was written to fill in things about the Black Turtles that couldn't be fit in in The Trip, because of pacing reasons. I did of course have to give some reasons for two of them wearing ninja garb and now you know, these are trophies from their long fight with Yo and his family, the Experimentor's mask comes from Tello and Yo is right, that is In's old mask dyed blue. The only ones I really do not explain are The Weak One and the Brute, mostly because in case of the Weak One it's just a case of "found random stuff in the dumbster and put it on" and in case of the Brute it's spoilerish.


End file.
